warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Reading Marathon
About the Warriors Reading Marathon Basically, this is an idea Zaffie had. All the users who want to participate will start reading the Warriors series at the same time. They will have a sort of race, to see who can finish the whole series first. Note: If you don't have all the books, you can still participate if you can get them all from a library before we start. Or, you can simply start a day after everyone else for each book that you are missing. Rules *Any user who participates must own or have avaliable at least one of the Warriors series. *If you own the books and want to participate, you must put your name on a dotpoint in the Users Participating Section. *When you finish a book, you put your siggie in the section for that book. Make sure that you don't put your siggie above anyone else's. *There is no skipping books, no matter how much you don't like them. However, if you are missing a few books, you may skip them so that you can participate. This will mean starting a day late for each book you skip. * This is a friendly competition, so don't worry if you are a slow reader. It is mainly just for fun, and competetiveness! * The Warriors Reading Marathon can be done many many many times, normally every time Zaffie is bored or gets a new book in the series. * The Warriors Reading Marathon will start on the 15th of August 2012! Get ready to read! Users Participating * --[[User:Zaffie|'''Once Upon A Time... ''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' You're ''never'' too old for fairy tales.''']] 10:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, fine, I'll join xD '''[[User:Birchy|Birchy]]'''[[User talk:Birchy| I am Arti's pet turtle Greg]]'''[[User blog:Birchy| And I do the Macarena]]''' 11:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) * Yo. :3 [[User:Stargaze66|'''◊Star''']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'''gaze◊''']] 12:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) * I want to join! I already read the series but I loved them so much I will read them again! [[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 00:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) -NO MORE USERS CAN PARTICIPATE AS THE MARATHON HAS ALREADY STARTED- Previous Winners 18th of April 2010 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:WarriorcatZ1324|CatZ]], [[User:Cloverfang|Clover]], [[User:Maplefern|Maple]], [[User:Icestorm123|Icy]], [[User:Artimas Hunter|Arti]], [[User:SpottedheadRC|Spottedhead]]. First Place: [[User:Maplefern|Maplefern]] Second Place: [[User:Artimas Hunter|Artimas Hunter]] Third Place: [[User:Icestorm123|Icestorm123]] 8th of November 2010 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:Birdpaw|Bird]], [[User:Icestorm123|Icy]], [[User:Snickers20|Snickers]], [[User:Maplefern|Maple]], [[User:Wetstream|Wetty]], [[User:Treestar|Treestar]] First Place: [[User:Wetstream|Wetstream]] Second Place: [[User:Birdpaw|Birdpaw]] Third Place: [[User:Snickers20|Snickers20]] 20th of November 2011 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:Birdpaw|Bird]], [[User:Cinderstar of ThunderClan|Cinder]], [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|BTA]], [[User:Wetstream|Wetty]], [[User:Sniffmas|Sniffmas]] First Place: [[User:Sniffmas|Sniffmas]] Second Place: [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|BigTimeAwesomeness]] Third Place: [[User:Cinderstar of ThunderClan|Cinderstar of ThunderClan]] 15th of August 2012 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:Birchy|Birchy]], [[User:Stargaze66|Star]], [[User:Ash622|Ash622]], Crookedstar's Promise *[[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 04:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy *[[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 04:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Into the Wild *[[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 05:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Fire and Ice *[[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 05:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Forest of Secrets * [[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 07:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Rising Storm * [[User:Ash622|'''Ash622 ''']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!''']] 07:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour Firestar's Quest SkyClan's Destiny Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon